High School in America
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: The Tentai are sent to school in America. Kieko and another YYH girl come too.


High School in America By: genkai702  
  
I don't own anyone except for my original characters. You'll see who they are later. (  
  
It was August, and the first day of school after summer break. At an American school, Choate Rosemary Hall (CRH) the nervous freshman sat squirming in their seats of the auditorium. All except for eleven of them, all sitting in the back row, six girls, and five boys. Four of the girls sat together, two of them staring straight ahead.  
  
"Faye?" one of the smaller girls asked.  
  
"What Fiona?" the girl apparently called Faye responded.  
  
"Sheix imaturk mabash naksutado." Fiona said in some strange, unkown language.  
  
"Keid mas doko noba sh'ta nemoshnakadon?" Faye replied, seemingly knowing the language.  
  
"Bendsik sid."  
  
Faye looked over at the five boys and one girl all sitting together.  
  
"What 'd ya want?" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Hi Yusuke!" One of the girls called.  
  
"Lauren?" Yusuke gulped.  
  
"You remembered me!" She said laughing.  
  
"Who is this Yusuke?" Kieko asked.  
  
"My cousin."  
  
Keiko looked slightly relieved.  
  
"Be quiet. I'm picking up a signal." Another girl said. This time Kurama turned white.  
  
"Katrina?" Kurama was eyeing the exit nervously.  
  
"I'm sensing.a Kraz'damak energy signal." Katrina said.  
  
"Where?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Over there." Katrina said, pointing to a seat in the row in front of them. She had pink hair tied in a tight braid. Kuwabara recognized her and tugged on her braid. She turned around and gave him the look of death.  
  
"Don't touch me. Kamai kuzadon dematanra." The girl said, and Kuwabara flew backwards and hit the wall.  
  
"Genkai?" Keiko asked. She was in her younger form.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How'd you? What the-" then she fainted.  
  
"Keiko?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Welcome freshemen, to another year at Choate Rosemary Hall!" The principal said.  
  
"We're very pleased to have you here." And he kept talking and talking on and on for two hours.  
  
!  
  
After they got out of the auditorium, the eleven people introduced themselves properly.  
  
"I'm Yusuke."  
  
"I'm Kurama."  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara! Hero of YuYu Hakusho!"  
  
"You fat, bumbling idiot!" Shizuru said, "No you're not!"  
  
Then she knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Faye Sohma."  
  
"Fiona Sohma."  
  
"Lauren Sohma ."  
  
"Katrina Sohma ."  
  
"Victoria Sohma."  
  
"Genkai Sohma."  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"Kieko Yukimoura."  
  
"Kurama Minamo."  
  
"And who's he?" Lauren asked, motioning to Hiei.  
  
"That's Hiei. He can get a little moody sometimes, but he's basically pretty easy to get along with." Kieko said.  
  
'Hiei, you should be nice to your relatives.' Genkai said telepathically.  
  
'What are you talking about?' He asked.  
  
'They're Sohma's as well.'  
  
'Shut up, the fox might hear you.'  
  
'What's so bad about that?' Genkai asked.  
  
'He can't know I'm one of them.'  
  
'You mean us.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Hear Akito's coming to this school as well as Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro.' Genkai said. She mentally giggled at Haru's name.  
  
'Oh boy, I can't wait.' Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
!  
  
One of the teachers was speaking through a megaphone, standing on top of a chair.  
  
"Here are your dorm arrangements. Karly and Samantha.(says many others).Genkai, Kisa, Kagome, and Sango. InuYasha, Kurama, Hiei, and Hatsuharu. Yuki, Kyo, Akito, and Momiji. Tohru, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru. Faye, Fiona, and Lauren. Katrina and Yusuke. Kuzuma and Miroku." She said. Miroku was happy when he found he was next to Sango's room.  
  
!  
  
"So, I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Sango."  
  
"Genkai."  
  
"Kisa."  
  
"Good. Now that we all know each other, I'd like to warn you about Miroku. He's a really, really big pervert." Kagome said.  
  
"How so?" Kisa asked.  
  
"You'll see tomorrow probably." Sango said.  
  
"Alright then. Who wants the bed in the right hand corner next to the door?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I do!" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay then. Who wants to have the bed in the left hand corner next to the door?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Me!" Kisa said.  
  
"Do you want the bed on the left or right?" Genkai asked Sango.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Left for me."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
That was only the fist chapter. I hope you liked it. Tell me what couplings you want. I'll try to add that in. ( R&R please. I'm also working on Illumi and a sequel to Sango's Plan. They should be updated soon. Sorry if this wasn't a funny A/N. I do not own anything except for my original characters.  
  
Check out:  
  
www.choaterosemaryhall.com  
  
It's a real school. ( 


End file.
